


The Hero and the Knight Meet

by LigressTheWolf



Series: Herobrine and Steve's adventures (throughout the multi and universe) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Crafter, Dinnerbone - Freeform, Dopplegangers, Entity303 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gameknight999, Herder, Hunter - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is He Really Though?, Jeb - Freeform, M/M, Monkeypants271, Multi, Notch is a good guy, Notch is here, Null - Freeform, Real life for just a bit, Stitcher, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toast, Twisted Family, Two Herobrine's?!, Watching Someone Sleep, What is Dead May Never Die, a few OCs - Freeform, digger - Freeform, minecraft is awesome, no beta we die like men, you can't fucking change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigressTheWolf/pseuds/LigressTheWolf
Summary: A Gameknight999 fanficAfter Entity303 puts everything back to normal, Gameknight and his dad, Monkeypants271, join their world once again to socialize with the villagers.Only to find that a powerful enemy has come back.This time though, it's different.Alternate realities are real?!
Relationships: Alex & Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft), Alex (Minecraft)/Original Female Character(s), Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Series: Herobrine and Steve's adventures (throughout the multi and universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936198
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mc





	The Hero and the Knight Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO tHiS hApPeNeD
> 
> i HaTe My BrAiN sOmEtImEs
> 
> ThIs Is WhY wE cAn'T hAvE nIcE tHiNgS
> 
> i JuSt WaNt To WoRk On My OtHeR sToRiEs FoR oNcE dAmMiT

A brown haired, blue eyed boy runs down a set of stairs, excited.

"Tommy! Slow down!" His father laughs, smiling at the pure joy his son is displaying at the prospect of seeing his friends again.

"Sorry!" He throws over his shoulder as he bounds down the basement stairs and onto the chilly floor. He darts over to the computers and monitors sitting next to a weird looking machine. It's his father's invention, the digitizer.

It allows a person to enter a game of their choosing. You can feel everything in the game as if it were real. You were _in_ the game.

Thomas Feymen, Tommy, knew this because he had used it several times before to enter Minecraft.

A couple times had been accidents but just as fun. If you take away the danger and wars.

Herobrine, a glitch virus, had been very much real, he had discovered.

Tommy had needed to defeat the virus and others like him in the game.

But now, everyone is at peace and he can join, now that he is no longer grounded, and only have to worry about having fun.

He sits down at a computer with a pillow at it, smiling excitedly at his dad as he sits next to him.

"Ready?" He asks, finger hovering above the power button.

"Heck yeah!"

A white light fills their vision as they start to fall asleep. Before they do, cows moo, chickens cluck, pigs oink and sheep bleat.

~~**///~~\\\\\** ~~

Harsh white eyes snap open with a shuddering intake of breath.

After a minute, a deep and dark voice whispers,

**"Miss me User-that-is-not-a-user?"**

Deranged and dark laughter echoes through the empty cavern, twisting and deforming into something demonic once it makes its way to the surface.

The music of Minecraft stalls, listens, then shrieks in disbelief and horror.

~~**///~~\\\\\** ~~

Bright nature green eyes snap open with a sharp intake of breath.

They shoot up, narrowly avoiding being hit by a tree branch.

The beautiful orbs rove, searching for familiar faces. They find none.

"Steve?!" They stand up, hands cupped to magnify the shout. "Demon!?"

No one answers back and the orangenette huffs in exasperation and nervousness, setting off in a direction pulling at her.

Music makes itself known to her ears and she hums along to it as she travels through the jungle surrounding her.

A meow sounds from her right and smiles, pulling a cooked fish from her bag.

"Here kitty kitty." She calls, turning and slowly holding out the food to the shy animal.

The ocelot takes slow steps toward her before taking the fish.

She smiles and reaches out to pet the animal, the creature purring at the contact and nuzzling against her hand. It was tamed now.

"I'll name you Ocelot. Oce for short."

Alex stands up and continues traveling, her new pet at her side.

Oce trots right against her new human before realizing the Oracle was leading her new person to nowhere dangerous and relaxes.

Right before her human picks her up and jumps off a tree holding onto a vine and swinging to the ground, whooping in excitement.

Oh _no_.

Her human is an **adventurer**.

Oh dear Cheetah, _why_?

~~**///~~\\\\\** ~~

Bright violet eyes open with a gasp, the person jackknifing into a sitting position, resulting in a head rush. The human pushes through the vertigo, standing up. The teal shirt does little to protect their form from the lightly falling snow.

They shiver, gray shoes already moving to their surprise. The human allows the appendages to walk in a direction pulling at him.

He glances around one last time to make sure he hadn't missed any of his friends.

Instead, he sees a wild wolf pack running at him, tongues lolling.

He smiles in happiness and produces some skeleton bones from his bag.

The leader comes up to him first.

"Hey doggo. You want this?" The male asks, shaking the femur in his hand before throwing it up into the air. The wolf catches it and runs off, his pack following him.

One wolf stays behind though and trots to sit next to the human.

"You wanna come with me boy?" He asks, crouching down next to the black wolf, holding out a bone.

The canine barks in affirmation as they take the bone happily and stand, ready for the unknown journey.

Steve stands and resumes walking, his new companion trotting at his side while munching on the bone.

"I'll name youuuuuuu..." Steve racks his brain for a suitable name as he rubs the ghost of a beard 'growing' on his chin. An animal? No. A friend? Nah, he only had two anyways. An ore? Yes! "Got it! You are now Coal!"

Coal wags his tail in happiness and Steve trains his eyes on the horizon.

Music floats around him and Coal as Steve hums along to it.

Coal tilts his head as he listens to the Oracle guide his new human. Once he determines she is not taking him anywhere dangerous, he relaxes.

Then Steve trips and stumbles face first into the snow.

Coal gains a deadpan look in his eyes as he realizes he just bonded to a clumsy human.

Oh great Luna help him.

~~**///~~\\\\\** ~~

Bright white eyes snap open with a panicked shout.

They shoot up, looking wildly around, searching.

"Steve!?" The person yells out, voice obviously worried despite efforts aiming for otherwise. "Alex?!"

No one answers except for echoes, twisting and deforming into something else once they reach him again.

Herobrine glances around, pushing himself off the cave floor that he's been deposited in.

Something tugs in his chest and he turns his head to face the direction the tug came from.

A passageway.

The demon narrows his eyes in thought before glancing at his surroundings once more. He shrugs and lights up his hand with flames that glow blue at the center of purple.

Not knowing what else to do, the fallen god walks into it, shadows retreating around his form until the flame is no longer visible from the entrance and the shadows meld back together in an ominous barrier.

The music of Minecraft stutters in surprise and hope as it senses the difference.

~~**///~~\\\\\** ~~

Indigo orbs quietly shoot open, battle reflexes already at a hair trigger. The person looks up at the cave roof, his black shoes pointing into the air like always. His white coat rustles as he moves his body with strong arms, indigo pants moving in and out of his view as he spots his companion.

~~**///~~\\\\\** ~~

Gray eyes slowly open, disoriented and confused. Dressed as one would expect from their kind, their pale skin stands out against the dark cave walls. Long white hair brushes against their chocolate brown clothes, leaves moving into their vision for a moment before the person brushes the green vines back into their place. One falls into the beard on their face and a black appendage reaches out and brushes it away.

He glances down to meet the indigo eyes of his companion in thanks.

"Where are we?"

He shrugs and lights a torch, choosing a random path that seems to call them both.

"Let's find out."

Neither of them hear the music screeching in horror at their arrival.

~~**///~~\\\\\** ~~

Harsh white eyes slowly blink open, calm and unbothered. They take their time gazing at their surroundings while standing.

A chuckle fills the air as the forgotten god finds himself in a different world.

What _**fun**_ he can have.

The music stalls and stutters as it tries to figure out what type of threat he poses.

He smirks as he hears it play in confusion.

He can be evil.

Or he can be good.

Being the personification of chaos has it's perks.

~~**///~~\\\\\** ~~

Bloodred eyes stare at the unconscious characters at their feet.

Odd was the best way to describe them.

One had a fur covered face and a red, blue and yellow outfit with a giant diamond 'S' on his chest.

The other, younger, one was more normal looking.

He had wind blown brown hair, tanned skin, bright blue short sleeve shirt and green pants with gray shoes.

The oddest thing though, besides the fact that the child looked a bit like his brother, was the clear rectangular boxes floating above their heads.

Monkeypants271

Gameknight999

He had tried to touch them but the boxes had evaded his grasp no matter what he did.

When he aimed for the middle though, his hood covered hand had passed through the boxes like fog. A weird chill sensation had passed through him that brought forth respect.

The boy stirs and he disappears in a blink as Tommy opens his steel blue/light gray eyes to see the Minecraft clouds above him.

He smiles and jumps up, excited.

Entity watches in dull curiosity before teleporting away to explore this new world and find out where he is.

He hears the music swirling around him and hums in thoughtfulness.

It wasn't complete trash.

He follows it to where it seems to want him to go.

**~~///~~\\\\\~~ **

Sparkling coal black eyes narrow in thought as images play out in front of them.

The squares all of a sudden go a blank white, causing the person to step back in surprise for just a moment.

Hmmmm.

They stroke their black beard.

Curious.

Notch waves his hand, disinterestedly turning away from the screens.

He had work to do.

They would show back up eventually anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oce is pronounced like Aw-see.


End file.
